Life ends and friendships die
by Chloe.Anderson7
Summary: Total Drama never happened and Sadie leaves Katie. yes i suck at summary but oh well.
1. Form Class

**A\N: This is as if Total Drama never really existed, it's just me using the characters as if they were all going to the same school. It is in Katie's and Noah's point of view for most there may be other people's point of view but for now just them. **

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama Crew is not mine if it was Duncan and Courtney would have stayed together so would Trent and Gwen. This fan fiction is merely for fun, don't sue me PLEASE! If you don't you get a cookie.**

**Now on with the story**

**Noah's P.O.V **

'Katharine Dawson' I hear Mrs Clark, my form teacher call.

'Here and its Katie' came the reply of probably the sweetest voice I've ever heard, I turn around to see who it was and suddenly the world comes crashing down, she was beautiful tall, skinny and obviously had a better fashion sense than the girl sitting next to her I was transfixed, and then I realise just who it was, it was one of the should-be-twins but the oddest thing was she wasn't wearing the should-be-twins signature clothing, the short three quarter black and white tops or the pink mini shorts. No she was wearing a full length purple tank top and black mini shorts.

'Noah Sanchez' Mrs Clark said, oh shit I must have missed like half of the roll call.

'Here' I replied embarrassed that I'd spent half the roll call staring at Katie.

**Katie's P.O.V**

'Katharine Dawson' my form teacher Mrs Clarke called out.

'Here and its Katie' I replied, suddenly Noah Sanchez the school bookworm and extreme smart arse turned around and just stared at me, it made me feel odd no one ever seemed to notice me especially not him, I blushed.

'Noah Sanchez' shit I'd missed half the roll call staring at him.

**A\N sorry its short next will be longer. Cookies to reviewers!**


	2. New student

06/09/2012

**A\N**** here you go an update I know what your thinking finally haha anyway hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA'S CHARACTERS PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I'LLGIVE YOU COOKIES!**

**Please note:**** this is under the assumption that total drama never happened at all.**

**Noah's P.O.V**

_**1**__**ST**__** PERIOD SOCIAL STUDIES **_

I couldn't focus on my work that lesson, it was the first time I ever stumbled on answering a question I just kept thinking of her, I used to think she was just some dumb mindless girl who couldn't answer a math question as simple as 1+1 if her life depended on it, today it was the other way around. I was supposed to be the smartarse that knew it all; today I could barely answer the simplest question known to man.

'Hello?' the teacher said to me, clearly becoming pissed off.

'Sorry, what was the question?' I asked embarrassed.

'What's your name? Are you deaf?' she asked irritated.

'Oh uhh, my name is Noah and no I'm not deaf thank you very much' I said as smart as I could, I didn't want to get on the bad side of the new teacher, on the first day.

'Okay now would you please answer, what is the capital of Uzbekistan?'

'Tashkent, it has a population of about 3 million people give or take.' I said almost immediately in my usual cynical tone.

The teacher widened her eyes, unbelieving that I knew the answer with out even looking at the atlas in front of me.

She continued on with the lesson, talking about Uzbekistan's role in the war, I didn't really need to listen, I already knew everything she was talking about, I didn't need to learn it again.

I looked over to Katie she was staring intently at Ms. Drener, answering questions when she was asked, I never noticed how smart she actually was but now to think of it I never noticed her, her 'Bfffl' had always been there by her side every lesson every break time and even when they were walking home, I always thought they were just 2 squealing seem-alike twits, I guess now I realized how wrong I really was, this is when I realized a question that was at the back of my mind where was the other of the 'Bfffls'? I remembered at the end of the year before Katie crying hard, looking at Sadie, who looked like she was going to cry too, I remembered earlier today Bridgette hugging Katie telling her someone was in a better place now I thought she was talking about an animal or even relative, I decided to ask Bridgette what was up at break, suddenly the bell sounded for next class

'Okay class I'll see you tomorrow' Ms. Drener dismissed the class.

**2****nd**** PERIOD, MATH**

Katie wasn't in my math class she was in the lower math and I being well I was in the highest although math wasn't my best subject I was still better than everyone else at it. You would think that her not being in the class would have made me able to concentrate but no I kept thinking of her about whether she was okay or what happened to Sadie I just couldn't stand it, I decided to sit next to Bridgette, who was smart enough to get in the highest math class. Everyone gasped seeing me walk to sit next to Bridgette rather than my isolated spot at the front even Bridgette herself seemed surprised.

'Uhh hey' she muttered when I sat down

'Hey uhh Bridgette do you know what happened to Sadie?' I asked just getting straight onto the point.

'She got diagnosed with cancer at the end of last year every one knows that, she died during the holidays' Bridgette said looking at me strangely. I gasped.

'What! I didn't know that! Is Katie all right? I mean they were best friends nearly twins.' I said freaking out, Bridgette just stared at me amazed that I even showed the slightest hint that I cared.

'That's why you should actually listen in class, just because you know what is being taught, doesn't mean that you should completely tune out there are things that are said that aren't about the lesson' she said

'Miss McKay, Mr. Sanchez, quiet please or I will have to move you' Mr. Rosario walked over to us placing both a protractor and a sheet of paper onto the desk

'As I was saying, today you will be working in pairs first pair to complete the sheet will be given a bag of Mentos to share between the two of you, Go' he continued the rest of the class got straight into the sheet I rolled my eyes, it was only Mentos. I started the sheet, I looked around the room, and immediately felt like bursting into laughter half the class were concentrating so hard they looked like they were constipated, I blitzed through it Bridgette just sat there while I answered all the questions, I finished within the first 10 minutes, I raised my hand.

'I guess we have a winner Noah and Bridgette, I've never had a class to of finished this quickly so to reward you I will give you a bag each.' He said tossing a bag of Mentos to Bridgette and I before continuing 'read for the rest of the lesson'

I shoved the bag into my schoolbag and reached for a book, though I didn't end up really reading it the whole lesson consisted of me being on the one page, I couldn't read I wanted to know if Katie was okay. The class stared at me the whole lesson amazed that I had panic stretched across my usually calm and expressionless face. 20 minutes before bell there was a knock at the door and the principle stepped in a small prairie boy followed him in nervously his toque nearly covering his eyes.

'Hello, this is Ezekiel, he's been home schooled his whole life so take it easy on him okay?' He said staring at Duncan intently as if he was warning him.

'Miss McKay would you mind showing him around?'

'Of course not sir' Bridgette said smiling at the boy and signaled to him that he could sit on the seat the other side of her.

'Hi, ay' Ezekiel said nervously, he had an accent.

'Hello, I'm Bridgette ' she said smiling 'Oh and this is Noah' she lowered her voice mockingly 'he's a smartarse' she laughed

'Ha. Ha. So funny Bridgette' I said sarcastically.

'I'm Zeke ay' the new boy said still nervous.

The bell sounded for first break.

'Uhh Noah you wouldn't mind showing him around for me? I just have to go to the library and do some homework.' She said uncomfortably.

'Why did you say yes if you couldn't?' I said irritated.

'Please?' she ignored my question.

'Oh fine.' I said, before adding to the boy 'come with me you can sit with me.'

'Oi Cody, Harold, Beth, wait up, the new kids going to sit with us!' I called out to a brown haired geeky boy who was just about to leave, with a geeky red haired freckly boy with glasses and a geeky brown haired girl with glasses and braces.

They stopped and waitedat the door as I shoved my work and book back in my schoolbag

'Hey… Ezekiel… right?' Cody smiled at him.

'Eah ayy' Ezekiel said, I noticed he had a speech impediment.

'I'm Cody, this is Harold' he pointed to Harold, who briefly looked up and then looked back down Cody then pointed to Beth 'and this is Beth' Beth smiled up at Ezekiel.

'Ey.' He waved at them nervously.

There was silence all the way to the cafeteria, it was killing me, and I broke the silence.

'Hey guys… did you hear about Sadie?' I asked them suddenly.

'Yeah who hasn't? I mean the whole school knows there's going to be a service for her tomorrow' Cody said, I shifted my feet around guiltily.

'Poor Katie I wonder how she is taking it is she even here today?' Beth said with sorrow in her voice.

'Yeah she is she's in my form and social studies class' I said as we walked in the cafeteria.

I looked around the room searching for her; she was at a table in the corner by herself.

'Guys why don't we you know sit with her she's all by herself' I said, Beth and Cody looked at me confused, Cody spoke

'Noah man, I've known you, since what pre-primary never have you acted like you cared about anyone except maybe us and your family barely even that what's going on?'

'Nothing!' I said defensively a little to fast.

'Okay, okay we get it.' Cody said

'Eh, oo's Katie and Sadie ayy?' Ezekiel asked confused.

'They are, well were, the should-be-twins, they did every thing together, but Sadie did something Katie didn't, she died…' Cody said, we all bowed our heads, it felt weird being in the cafeteria and not hearing the constant 'eeees' coming from the two 'that's Katie there.' Cody pointed at her.

'Wow ayy she's really pretty ayy' Ezekiel said staring at her, I gave him a death stare that must have scared him because he immediately averted his eyes and started staring at Heather, the queen bee of the school.

'Oo's that ayy?' he asked

'Dude you ain't going to go very far with her, she's the queen bee, you'd have to be one hell of a sports player for her to even consider you.' Cody scoffed.

'She's a super bitch too.' Beth said, and we all laughed, bitch was an understatement when it came to Heather; she was the richest girl at school after dumb blonde Lindsay, unlike Lindsay she was smart and she used that to her advantage, nonetheless she's evil.

'What's queen bee ayy?' Ezekiel asked.

'Man you really have been isolated your whole life haven't you? A queen bee, well in high school is the girl who runs the school, generally the richest and most evil girl in the school, they're generally really hot, and there's no exceptions for her, she the whole deal, well except for the richest, don't get me wrong she's really rich but Lindsay who is a really dumb hot as hell blonde and her step sister Courtney who is smart and good looking enough are much richer… I wouldn't dare even trying for Courtney she has Duncan over there on beck and call no joke he's been chasing her for years. Kind of creepy actually' Cody explained.

Harold suddenly spoke up with amusement in his voice 'and your obsession with Goth-girl Gwen over there isn't?'

Cody blushed a shade of deep pink.

'I'm over her.' He squeaked

'Sure you are' I teased him.

'haha least he didn't try and suck your ear on camp last year' Beth giggled

'I WAS ASLEEP… YOU GUYS PROMISED NOT TO MENTION THAT EVER AGAIN' I said heatedly.

'Guys can we you know move, I kind of sense that wackjob Sierra is coming any minute now' Cody said uncomfortably.

We started moving towards Katie's table.

'Hey uhh can we sit here?' I asked nervously not wanting to be rejected, through the corner of my eye I could see Cody whispering something to Beth and Harold.

'Uhh sure.' she said taking a small bite of her salad.

'Yeah I heard she died last week' someone said loudly all of a sudden.

'Yeah, good riddance if you ask me, that fatty was holding her hot friend back.' Another voice agreed.

Katie looked over to them, before running out of the room tears flying behind her. I gave the two a deadening glare and chased after as fast as I could.

**Thanks for waiting for impatient me guys; I'll have a new chapter up soon but until then cookies to reviewers! I don't even mind if they are flames, hey they help you improve as a writer.**


End file.
